


Ehkä vähän

by PurplePardalote



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecurity, Lehto on vaikea eikä oikein osaa, M/M, Mutta yrittää, Riittis on kanelipulla, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ystävänpäivä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePardalote/pseuds/PurplePardalote
Summary: ”Ei, kun… se on tuo ystävänpäivä,” Riitaoja naurahti hermostuneesti, kuin jo pelkästään päivän nimen sanominen tuottaisi hänelle hyvin suurta iloa.Lehdolle se tuotti lähinnä äärimmäisen suurta vitutusta.





	Ehkä vähän

**Author's Note:**

> Pitkään olen seurannut Tuntsa-fandomin menoa ja kaikki ihanat ficit siellä ja niiden kirjoittajat inspiroivat minuakin lähtemään taas kirjoituskentälle. Omaksi OTP:ksi muodostunut Traagiset pojat tuntui oikein hyvältä paikalta aloittaa. Joten tässä se siis on: ensimmäinen ficcini Tuntemattomasta (!!)
> 
> Iso kiitos tämän ficin synnystä kuuluu @lehnsherrylle, jonka hiekkalaatikosta olen lainannut hiekkaa. Ja leluja. Ja vähän kaikkea muutakin. 
> 
> Murteet eivät ole vahvuuteni, joten olen varmasti rikkonut jotain. Pahoitteluni!
> 
> Hyvää ystävänpäivää!

Talvi hengitti paksuna, läpikuultavana nauhana auran kolaamissa lumivuorissa ja tappavan liukkaissa teissä autojen renkaiden alla muussaantuneen lumen alla. Joulu oli siirtynyt ajan selän taa ja kevät tuoksui ilmassa pieninä näkymättöminä valohippuina, päivä päivältä myöhempään. Pakanen paukkui lumikinosten keskellä, kuin uhitellakseen viimeisillä voimillaan väistämättä tuloaan tekevälle keväälle. 

Turvassa hallin hampaalta viltin alla nuori mies istui vuoteellaan seinään nojaten, sylissään olonsa mukavaksi tehnyt toinen, hintelämpi nuorukainen, joka suorastaan kehräsi tyytyväisyyttään. Kummankin katse oli naulittu heitä Netflixin tarjonnalla viihdyttävään läppäriin. Ruutu oli hieman pieni, mutta suuremman lusikan virkaa toimittava Lehto ei jaksanut välittää. Sikäli kun niinkin tyhjänpäiväisessä sitcomissa kuin Frendit dialogilla oli suurtakaan merkitystä. 

Toinen miehistä, Riitaoja, ohjelman oli valinnutkin, ja hymyili tyytyväisenä hahmojen edesottamuksia tapittaessaan. Lehto tunsi tämän hytkyvän välillä sylissään naururaidan rytmissä, muttei jaksanut välittää, vaan antoi toisen ladata akkujaan rauhassa raskaan opiskeluviikon jälkeen. Ei Lehto voinut sanoa tietävänsä mitään toisen opiskelujen rasittavuudesta, mutta eipä hän itsekään ollut erityisen jaksavalla tuulella täyden työviikon jäljiltä. 

He makoilivat sylikkäin jo toista tuntia, mutta Lehto vaistosi Riitaojasta jotain uutta jännittyneisyyttä. Tämä hymyili tavallisen hömelöön tapaansa, kuten aina ennenkin, mutta jokin toisen olemuksessa viesti Lehdolle, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa. Riitaoja korjaili asentoaan vähän väliä ja hetkittäin hiljaisuus heidän välillään tuntui niin terävältä, että Lehto suorastaan odotti toisen rikkovan sen jollain. Millä? 

Toinen halusi siis kysyä, ehkä jopa pyytää häneltä jotain, muttei ollut vielä uskaltanut tehdä sitä. Joko siksi, että pelkäsi Lehdon vastausta, tai jo pelkkää reaktiota kysymykseen.  
Aivan kuin Lehto odotti kyseistä kysymystä kuin myrskyä. 

Lopputekstit ilmoittivat jakson loppuneen ja Riitaoja korjasi asentoaan taas. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja…

”Onko siul miten töitä ens torstaina?” toinen uskaltautui viimein kysymään, eikä Lehto ymmärtänyt, mikä tuollaisen kysymisessä nyt oli niin jännittävää.

”Aamuvuoro.” Hänen äänessään ei ollut samanlaista turhautumista ja ärsyyntyneisyyttä kuin yleensä töistä puhuttaessa. Töistä tai mistä tahansa maan ja taivaan välillä. Riitaoja oli heidän yhdessäoloaikanaan kuluttanut hänen piikittelyistään pahimman terän pois ja opettanut, ettei kaikkea kohti tarvinnut hyökätä sarvet tanassa. 

”Mutta illalla oisit vapaa?”

”Niin kai. Onko siinä torstaissa jotain kovinkin erityistä?” Lehto ei saanut äkkiseltään mieleen, mitä erikoista torstaissa olisi. Ehkä elokuvissa pyöri joku pätkä, jonka Riitaoja haluaisi käydä katsomassa, ja ajankohta sattui sopimaan tämän aikatauluihin. 

”Noo… se olis helmikuun neljästoista…” Päivämäärä ei soittanut minkäänlaisia kelloja Lehdon päässä. 

”Onko sulla synttärit?” hän arvaa. Asia ei ole tullut puheeksi aiemmin, ja vaikka olisikin, Lehto tietää enemmän kuin mahdolliseksi, että asia on varmasti karannut hänen päästään.

”Ei, kun… se on tuo ystävänpäivä,” Riitaoja naurahti hermostuneesti, kuin jo pelkästään päivän nimen sanominen tuottaisi hänelle hyvin suurta iloa.  
Lehdolle se tuotti lähinnä äärimmäisen suurta vitutusta. 

Muistikuvat ruokakauppojen punertavista suklaahyllyistä ja erilaisten romanttisten palveluiden tarjoajien mainokset parilta viime viikolta palasivat pätkittäin hänen mieleensä. Ei ystävänpäivällä ollut hänen mielessään koskaan mitään sen kummempaa merkitystä. Eipä hänelläkään ollut aiemmin ollut ketään, kenen kanssa juhlia rakkautta. Toki juhlan suurlähettiläs Janne Rahikainen oli yrittänyt korjata tätä asiaa, viimeisimpänä esimerkkinä sokkotreffit jonkun hänen kämppäkaverinsa löydöksen kanssa, mutta Lehdon hyytävä katse oli saanut Rahikaisen perumaan koko homman ja näin tämäkin pariutumisyritys oli kariutunut lyhyeen. 

Onneksi Suomessa päivä oli edes nimetty ystävänpäiväksi, vaikka moni sitäkin touhua vastaan kapinoi ja yritti väkisin romantisoida sen valtavirran malliin. Ja nyt näytti uhkaavasti siltä, että Riitaoja kuului juuri näihin helmikuun neljättätoista maanisesti, silmät sydämenmuotoisina palvoviin.

”Eikö se kuitenkin ole täällä ystävänpäivä, eikä mikään parisuhdepäivä?” Uusi jakso oli alkanut. Naururaita pärähti soimaan, mutta Riitaojaa ei naurattanut. Koko mies tuntui valahtaneen samaan aikaan löysäksi vahaksi ja kovaksi, kuin kerälle laiskasti pyörähtänyt siili. Mies tapitti ruutua tiiviisti eikä enää vilkaissutkaan Lehtoon. 

”Niin. Onhan se. Ehkä se on vähän kornia ja tyhmää muutenkin”, Riitaoja selitti muka ymmärtäväisenä, mutta särkynyt ja pettynyt ääni paistoi vakuuttelun läpi.  
Lehto ymmärsi heti, mistä kenkä puristi ja katui sanojaan. Riitaoja olisi siis halunnut juhlia päivää hänen kanssaan. Mutta siinä se ongelma olikin. 

Sana juhlia nostaa epämiellyttävän myllerryksen Lehdon sisimpään. Niin, mitenköhän pariskunnat nyt yleensä juhlistavat mitään. Ei liene sattumaa, miksi syntyvyydessä on marraskuun puolessavälissä piikki. 

Ajatus läheisemmästä kanssakäynnistä Riitaojan kanssa oli kutitellut hänen takaraivoaan jo jonkin tovin, mutta että joku juhlapyhä, joka ei edes virallisesti ollut sellainen, määrittelisi, milloin hänen pitäisi harrastaa seksiä, ei sopinut hänen ajatusmaailmaansa. 

Ja mitä kaikkea muuta äitelää, romanttisista elokuvista pöllittyä hömppää siihen päivään sisällytettiin? Aiemmin Lehto oli pystynyt välttelemään noita vaaleanpunaisia ja pinkkejä maamiinoja, valitsemaan jopa kulkureittinsä niiden ohi, mutta nyt hänen pitäisi olla perillä perinteisimmistä toimintatavoista ja jopa toteuttaa niitä. Lehto ja romantiikka; yhtä uskottava sanapari kuin Rahikainen ja siveellisyys. 

Hän ei enää edes tiennyt, kumpi häntä huolestutti enemmän; sydämillä saturoidut hellyydenosoitukset, joita hän ei osaisi toteuttaa tai vastaanottaa, vai mahdollinen vällyjen välissä peuhaaminen. Kyllähän Lehto haluaisi, mutta jotenkin ajatus alasti raajat solmussa tempoilusta ruusunterälehtien keskellä väänsi hänen sisuskalujaan. 

Mutta ajatus loukkaantuneesta Riitaojasta väänsi vielä enemmän. 

”Mä pääsen töistä kuudelta.” Riitaoja käänsi katseensa häneen, luullen kuullensa väärin. 

”Oikeasti?” Riitaoja nousi ylös istuakseen Lehdon kanssa vastakkain. 

”Ei meidän ole pakko jos -”

”Mutta ei mitään liian… suurellista”, Lehto tuhahti, vähemmän kiukkuisesti tällä kertaa, Riitaojan hymyn sulatettua hänestä pahimman terän.

”Ei tietenkään”, Riitaoja hymyili ja sulki Lehdon lämpimään halaukseen, suukotti hänen poskiaan kiitellen vuolaasti. 

He sopivat treffinsä Riitaojan kämpälle seitsemältä ja tämä lupaa laittaa ruokaa. 

Lehtoa voi kuvitella asunnon täyteen kynttilöitä ja sydämenmuotoisia ilmapalloja. Häntä kaduttaa jo valmiiksi. 

*****

Helmikuun neljästoista valkeni kuin Keinosen nimipäivä. Jopa Määttä vaikutti tavallista iloisemmalta. Kai silläkin oli jotain vastaavaa menoa sovittuna Lahtisensa kanssa illemmalla. Rahikainen taas aloitti päivänsä tavallistakin ärsyttävämmin ja sujautti hänen käteensä paketin juomutettuja, mansikanmakuisia kondomeja. Lehto palautti paketin pikana heittämällä sen antajaa sillä.

”Elä elä veikkonen, aattelin vuan että sopisivat tunnelmaan, ku sulla kerranki o rehvit!” 

Lehto lähti töihin hieman aikaisemmin Rahikaista paetakseen, mikä osoittautui huonoksi strategiaksi. Jokainen vastaantulevan työkaverin toivottaa hyvän huomenen lisäksi hyvää ystävänpäivästä. Lehto laskee tunteja; tasan kuudentoista ja puolen tunnin päästä tämä päivä olisi hänen paremmalla puolellaan.  
Lehto teki kaikkensa sulkeakseen korvansa kaikkialta valuvalta siirapilta. Hänen huonoksi onnekseen myös asiakkaat olivat päättäneet pilata hänen päivänsä yrittämällä piristää sitä muistuttamalla päivän olemassaolosta. Kitutunnin aikaan hänen teki mieli tirvaista jokaista, joka hänelle erehtyi toivottelemaan iloista sitä-halvatun-päivää-jonka-nimeä-Lehto-ei-edes-jaksanut-enää-mainita. 

Viisarit valuivat lopulta kellotaulun paremmalle neljännekselle ja Lehto kiisi ulos työpaikaltaan. Hän käveli sattumalta kukkakaupan ohi, jonka etupuoli on, yllätys, yllätys, miinoitettu eri sävyn punaisilla ruusuilla. Lehto pysähtyi hetkeksi, ja ehtii jo hetken harkita kurssin muuttamista. Riitaoja varmasti ilahtuisi mokomasta rehusta. Helvetti, miksei hän saman tien lainaisi Rahikaiselta Bluetooth-kaiuttimia ja asettuisi Riitaojan ranskalaisen parvekkeen alle renkuttamaan Ed Sheeranin Perfectiä.

Eikö hän vastustanut koko ajatusta romantiikasta alun alkaenkin? Ja sitä paitsi; Riitaojalla oli kotonaan ihan eläviäkin kasveja. Ruusu rapistuisi kuitenkin kasaan parissa päivässä kuivaksi roskaksi maljakossa. Huomenna samat ruusut myytäisiin muutenkin puoleen hintaan. Mieluummin hän veisi niillä rahoilla Riitaojan kahville. Tosin milloin tahansa muulloin, paitsi tänään. 

Hän kaivoi työpäivän jäljiltä äänettömäksi unohtuneen puhelimensa taskustaan ja huomasi Riitaojan soittaneen ja lähettäneen viestinkin. Hän klikkasi keskustelunsa Tontun kanssa auki.

_Anteeks Toivo, mie oon kippeenä joudun perumaan tän päivän. Oon tosi pahoillani 😔_

Lehto naputteli vastauksensa.

_Tuunko käymään?_

Toinen oli onneksi linjoilla ja vastasikin pian. 

_Elä suotta, tää voi tarttua._

Lehto survoi puhelimen taskuunsa, ja mielipaha valtasi hänen mielensä. Häntä harmitti paitsi Riitaojan kipeys, myös se, ettei tämä voinutkaan viettää päivää alkuperäisten suunnitelmiensa mukaan, kun oli ensin ollut siitä niin innoissaan. Ajatus tuurista, ettei hänen tarvitsekaan viettää päivää, jota hänelle on yritetty tuputtaa koko päivä, ei edes ehdi hänen mieleensä, kun hän jo suunnistaa ruokakauppaan. 

*****

Pitkien minuuttien odottelun jälkeen asunnon oven avasi hänen poikaystävänsä haamu. Riitaojan silmät punoittivat ja koko olemus henki voimattomuutta. 

”Lehto!” yllätys kirvoitti Riitaojasta yskäkohtauksen, joka painuneen äänen kanssa vahvisti vieraan epäilykset. 

”Kui sie täällä oot? Mie sanoin, että -”

”Turpa kiinni ja takas petiin” Lehto tokaisi tylyyn tapaansa työntyessään Riitaojan ohi eteiseen kauppakassiensa kanssa. Hän riisui kenkänsä raivokkaasti ja tömisteli muitta mutkitta keittiöön. 

”Olitko sä koulussa tänään?”

”En, oli niin heikko olo…” Riitaoja selitti ja katosi, kuinka Lehto etsi epätoivon vimmalla jotain hänen keittiössään. 

”Tarviikko sie apua?” hän lipui varovasti kohti toista. 

Lehdon teki mieli kalauttaa toiselta taju kankaalle ja kantaa tämä sänkyyn väkisin, jos ei muu auta. Hän tyytyi miedompaan vaihtoehtoon ja käveli Riitaojan luo, kiepautti tämän ympäri ja käytännössä työnsi sänkyyn. Saatuaan miehen punkkaan Lehto peitteli tämän kömpelösti, yrittäen sovittaa selvästi liian lyhyttä peittoa sekä Riitaojan kaulalle että varpaille. 

”Pysyt nyt siellä”, hän mulkaisi toista tylysti ja tällä kertaa Riitaoja tottelee. Hän haluaisi kovasti sulkea tontun makuuhuoneen rauhaan, mutta yksiö ei tarjonnut siihen mahdollisuutta, joten hän tyytyi minimoimaan ruuanlaittonsa tuottamat äänet. 

Riitaojan keittiö oli onneksi huomattavasti paremmassa järjestyksessä kuin kolmen koplan vastaava. Toisaalta, useampi kokki yleensä myös sotki enemmän.  
Lehto avasi jääkaapin etsiessään paistorasvaa kanalle ja yllättyy suuren lihakimpaleen tervehtiessä häntä ylähyllyltä. Alahyllyllä paistatteli vanilijaisesta tuoksusta päätellen hiljattain leivottu juustokakku vielä vuoassaan. Kolmikon täydensi leivänpaahtimen vieressä koreileva punaviini, joka ei varmasti ollut peräisin Alkon kyykkyhyllyltä.  
_Voi helvetti sen yhden kanssa._

Lehto painoi jääkaapin oven kiinni ja päätti antaa asian olla. Toistaiseksi. Hän voisi keskustella Riitaojan kanssa suhteellisuudentajusta myöhemmin, kun tämä olisi paremmassa kunnossa. 

Ja juuri nyt sen edesauttaminen oli Lehdon tärkein tehtävä. 

*****

Keitosta ei tullut yhtä hyvää kuin Lehto toivoi, mutta tuskin siitä ruokamyrkytystäkään saisi.  
Lehto annosteli reilun kulhollisen ja käveli sen kanssa Riitaojan sängyn viereen. Tarjotinta hän ei löytänyt, mutta hän ei ihmettelisi, vaikka toisella sellainenkin piilottelisi kaappien kätköissä. Hän laski kulhon yöpöydälle. Riitaoja kääntyi vällyjen alla ilmoittaen olevansa hereillä.

”Varmaan pystyt itse kuitenkin syömään?” Lehto tokaisi.

”Kiitos Lehto, ei sun ois tarvinnu”, Riitaoja kiitti ja otti lusikan käteensä. Hän kauhaisi reilun lusikallisen kanaa, nuudelia ja lientä suuhunsa. Maistamista seuraa tyytyväinen myhäily. 

”Tämä on tosi hyvää”, käheä ääni kehui, ja Lehto käänsi päänsä pois piilottaakseen punastumisensa. 

”Hyvä jos kelpaa. Ei se varmaan pihvin voittanutta ole.”

Lusikka pysähtyi kesken toisen kierroksen ja Riitaoja katsoi alistuneena käsiään. 

”Oikeastaan minä meinasin siitä Wellingtoneja…” Riitaoja selitti, aivan kuin lihan käsittelymuoto olisi ollut tärkein asia keskustelussa. Lehto ei pysty enää pidättelemään purkausta. 

”Saatanan tonttu; kannattiko nähdä niin kauheasti vaivaa, kun tulit kuitenkin kipeeksi? Helvetti sinun kanssas…” Hän heitteli Riitaojaa syytöksillä, mutta hänen oma paha olonsa ei helpottunut yhtään. 

”Mähän sanoin, ettei sun tarvii mitään liian suureellista!” Hän huusi surkeana, yrittäen haudata oman häpeänsä ääneensä. 

Ensin hän oli haukkunut koko päivän lyttyyn ja sitten toinen oli käyttänyt varmaan puolet koko kuukauden ruokabudjettinsa ateriaan, jota ei päässyt edes tekemään. Lisäksi hän oli jotenkin päässään sekoittanut Riitaojan Rahikaiseen, jolle tämä päivä tarkoitti todennäköisesti vain ja ainoastaan vällyjen välissä peuhaamista. 

Mitä jos Riitaoja olisi oikeasti halunnut vain syödä yhdessä? Miksei hän ollut kysynyt Riitaojalta mitään?  
Ja hän ei ollut tuonut edes tuonut yhtä _helvetin_ ruusua!! 

Ja miksi Riitaoja jaksoi edelleen hymyillä hänelle!?

Riitaoja asetti kätensä toisen kädelle. Ele tukahdutti Lehdon raivon roihun pieneksi liekiksi. 

”Niin sanoit”, Riitaoja puristi Lehdon kättä hellästi. 

”Mut mie halusin.” 

Sanat nostivat palan Lehdon kurkkuun.  
He olivat hetken hiljaa, ennen kuin Riitaoja jatkoi. 

”Mie oon aina pitänyt ystävänpäivästä, ja oisin halunnut juhlia sitä siun kaa. En sen päivän takia, vaan sinun takia. Koska sie oot miun kanssa ja teet miut todella onnelliseksi.” 

Lehto oli kuin pölkyllä päähän lyöty. Koko ajan hän oli kuvitellut kaiken olevan vain tätä päivää varten, mutta Riitaoja oli oikeasti ajatellut häntä, ja käyttänyt päivää kehyksenä sille, että voisi ilahduttaa häntä. Samoilla sanoilla, joita hän sanoi ja teoilla, joita hän teki kaikkina muinakin päivinä. Ja juuri sen takia Lehdon oli niin hyvä olla Riitaojan kanssa. 

Häntä vain harmitti, ettei hän osannut näyttää sitä paremmin. 

”Jos sä aattelet noin, niin sitten vissiin joka päivä on ystävänpäivä sun kaa.” 

Lehto punastui korviaan myöten eikä ole uskoa, että jotain noin imelää juuri pakeni hänen huuliltaan. Puna nousi myös Riitaojan poskille. 

”Mie haluisin suudella sinuu, mut -” Hetkeäkään epäröimättä Lehto vaiensi toisen painamalla huulensa tämän huulille. 

”Enköhän minä oo ne pöpöt saanu joka tapauksessa tähän mennessä.” 

*****

Saman syyn varjolla Lehto tiskattuaan ja keittiön siivottuaan kuoriutui päällysvaatteistaan ja kömpi kipeän rakkaansa viereen lämmittämään tätä kylmää yötä vasten.  
Riitaojan nukahdettua Lehto etsi jälleen toisen kontakteistaan ja näpytteli viestikenttään emojin.

🌹

Lehto hymyilee.

**Author's Note:**

> Minut löytää Tumblrista samalla nickillä.  
> Saa tulla juttelemaan, en pure :)  
> Kommentoida saa, jos siltä tuntuu <3


End file.
